Destinos Enlazados
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: Bella es una joven editora que esta aburrida de su vida, un libro por corregir podra ser lo que estaba esperando. Dos personas le daran la historia de su vida.


**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir mi historia.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

A veces la vida te da cosas que en realidad crees que no mereces, solo el tiempo es realmente un medidor de las cosas que pasan en tu vida, sin mencionar que, el destino y las cosas inesperadas de este son lo que dan las tristezas y la alegrías que nos da la vida del día a día.

La mañana de un lunes para muchos será un martirio, el comienzo de la semana, un fastidio de volver a empezar todo nuevamente, una rutina, sin embargo para mí, era el comienzo de algo nuevo e inesperado en mi vida, algo de lo que nunca podre arrepentirme.

Nunca me pare a pensar, en las cosas desconocidas de la vida, sin preguntarnos, sin advertirnos, muchas veces suelen ser imperceptibles, cosas que sin darnos cuenta nos da la oportunidad de cambiar y elegir nuestro camino.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino.**

Era una mañana muy fría la que se respiraba en el norte de Londres, estaba acostumbrada a las heladas que venían con el invierno pero raramente, como el día de hoy, se atrevían a caer algunos copos de nieve. Me levante con poco animo pensando en el día que me esperaba, no es que me causara gran fastidio volver al trabajo, pero si resultaba un fastidio el encontrarse con la misma gente cínica que constituía mi circulo de trabajo, claro exceptuando a mis dos únicos amigos. Como de costumbre me levante apagando el molesto sonido del despertador sonando con la música de piano, sé que muchos me dirán que no es una canción que te anime mucho al levantarte, pero para mí, que no soy tan normal que digamos, era lo que más energía me daba.

Decidí comer un pedazo de pizza del día anterior mientras buscaba que ponerme, estuve casi treinta minutos decidiendo en ir formal o con algo más casual, hasta que me decidí por un pantalón de jeans y una blusa azul de manga larga que entallaba mi delgada figura, mi cabello castaño lo amarre en una coleta alta y me puse una chaqueta negra abrigadora y unas zapatillas a juego, si, era en realidad un estilo más casual que otra cosa.

Mi departamento quedaba casi a media hora de mi trabajo, lo que me daba cierta ventaja al llegar todos los días temprano y no encontrarme con mis compañeros de trabajo, no es que sea antisocial ni mucho menos, es solo que mi círculo de amigos los escogía muy bien y solo con ellos lograba ser realmente quien era, y no fingir lo que "se supone que seas" que implica las relaciones entre personas.

Eran cerca de las 8:30 cuando llegue finalmente a mi lugar de trabajo y entraba a la 9 así que me senté tomando el diario de la mesa del guardia para esperar que el tiempo pasara , la editorial consistía en un edificio bastante grande, costaba con 5 pisos los cuales consistías mayormente en oficinas, era una editorial muy famosa de nombre solo que nadie realmente sabia donde estaba ubicada, digamos que a mi jefe no le gusta mucho tener que interactuar con personas aficionadas a la escritura que quisieran venderles su libros, mi trabajo en la editorial consistía mayormente en el de corregir y traducir todos los libros que llegaban, para luego enviarlo a mi jefe que se encargaba de su publicación, Mi jefe, Jean Fran era un excelente empresario a lo referente a la economía y todo lo que ello conlleva, sin embargo hace unos años cuando su esposa, Merian Julith decidió dejarlo por irse detrás de su sueño de ser una gran actriz, Jean cayó en una depresión grave lo que lo llevo a perder todo lo que algún día pudo reunir, invirtió todo lo que le quedaba en una pequeña editorial que luego de un tiempo logro ser lo que era hoy en día, además de esta editorial y las que estaban repartidas en otros países, también era dueño de varias librerías, por lo que publicar libros era muy sencillo.

Bella, al fin te encuentro – Suspiro con cansancio Rose, una chica de 24 años de pelo rubio corto y desordenado con unos lindos ojos celestes, hoy llevaba una falda corta ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta negra a juego con sus Zapatos de tacón, una trampa mortal si me lo preguntan.

Eh estado aquí hace media hora – Dije con aburrimiento mirando las manecillas del reloj que marcaban las 9:00 en punto.

En serio, Bella, tienes que hacer algo con tu actitud – Critico asiendo una mueca con la cara – Una chica de 22 años que se graduó a los 20 y además es muy linda, debo añadir, no debiera tener tu actitud – Termino arreglando un mechón de mi cabello que se había soltado – Vamos a tu oficina, tengo algo que mostrarte – Me dijo al ver que no respondía nada, me arrastro al segundo piso en el que se encontraba mi oficina, era pequeña solo se encontraba lo necesario, constaba con un escritorio para mi laptop, un mueble con varios de los libros que había corregido para su envió y un sillón para las visitas, las demás oficinas eran idénticas, solo que estas tenían más personalización, por así decirlo, fotos de su familias y amigos, de sus viajes y muchos constaban con dibujos de sus hijos menores.

Jean nos mando un libro nuevo que corregir – Dijo emocionada al ingresar a mi oficina y sin esperar se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba ubicado cerca de la ventana.

¿Te emociona corregir un libro nuevo? – Pregunte extrañada, ella era una gran chica pero no era lo que se diga una gran trabajadora, era más del tipo, dejar para el ultimo el trabajo y mejor preocuparse por las fiestas y salidas con sus citas.

Por supuesto que no – Dijo con obviedad – Es más interesante el que lo escribió – Dijo soñadoramente, seguramente recordándolo.

Mm – Dije sin ánimo de profundizar en una mayor descripción – Vaya – Exclame al sentarme frente a mi escritorio y ver un manuscrito de más de 500 páginas – Hace mucho que no nos llevaba algo tan largo – Dije mirando las páginas de manera rápida – ¿Austin Black? – Pregunte con duda.

Si, puedes creerlo – Dijo emocionada levantándose y sentándose frente a mi escritorio.

¿Por qué me suena? – Pregunte.

Es el hijo del famoso actor Frank Black – Dijo mirándome raro, y si puede sonar raro o amontonarse a las demás cosas que no me hacen ser una persona normal, y es que no me consideraba fan de ningún actor, ni aunque este fuera Frank Black uno de los actores mejor catalogados mundialmente, su aspecto de caballero antiguo, con ojos azules, pelo oscuro y su esbelta figura solo fueron un plus en su carrera. Formo parte de uno de los mayores best-seller que se han visto luego del famoso caso de avatar, por así decirlo, y es que contar con esa apariencia y protagonizar a un caballero en la época actual eran cosas que las chicas de ahora adoran.

Así que el chico rico quiere incursionar en la escritura – Dije con mofa, es obvio que con los millones que tienen pueden hacer lo que les pegue la gana.

Oh vamos, al menos muéstrate entusiasta – Dijo con rendición - ¿Quién dice que ese chico de 26 años no sea tu príncipe azul? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Para eso tendría que verlo y sabes perfectamente que yo solo me dedico a corregir, Jean se encarga de hablar con ellos – Refute alzando una ceja.

Pues… - Dijo alargando las ultimas letras – Es posible que El – Remarco – haya dicho que quiere conocer a quien será la que corrija su libro – Dijo con diversión abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y saliendo por ella – Llegara a eso de las 12 del medio día, suerte – termino por decir cerrando la puerta de mi oficina.

Genial – masculle encendiendo la laptop – Comencemos – Me anime comenzando con mi trabajo del día a día.

¿Cómo estamos hoy? – Pregunto Emmett, un hombre de 24 años, de pelo corto oscuro, y unos ojos profundos, su apariencia era muy intimidadora por los músculos pero si lo conocías no era más que un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Bien – Fue lo único que respondí siguiendo con mi trabajo, cuando me concentraba nadie podía sacarme de mi burbuja.

Oh Vamos Bella, van a hacer cerca de las 12 ¿Por qué no vamos por un café y un sándwich a la cafetería del frente? – Me invito amigablemente, Emmett es mi "mejor amigo" dentro de la oficina, y puedo añadir el único.

Claro deja… - Dije levantándome de mi silla quedándome estática al ver la hora – Las 12 – reafirme acordándome de mi "cita" – Lo siento, Emmett pero será en otra ocasión – Me excuse – Se supone que tengo que encontrarme con el escritor del nuevo proyecto de la editorial – Afirme al ver la cara de mi amigo, que al escuchar mi explicación suspiro con cansancio.

¿Tú no serás como las otras chicas de la oficina cierto? – Pregunto con fastidio, haciendo que enarcara una ceja de manera interrogante – Todas han estado como locas por la visita del hijo de Frank Black – Se apresuro a explicar – Ni siquiera me sé su nombre – Refunfuño.

Sabes perfectamente que no suelo ser lo que se llama "normal" - Dije riéndome.

Eso sí – Coincidió – Eres más como la típica chica rara que vive al lado de tu casa y a la cual nunca hablas hasta que te salva el pellejo – Dijo riéndose de mi cara.

Que gracioso que recuerdes eso – Dije seria, lo había salvado de que sus padres lo encontraran fugándose de su casa para ir a una fiesta, estuvo toda la semana con dolores en los brazos por sostenerse por tanto rato en la ventana, y es que justo cuando el salía sus padres fueron a hacerle una visita a mis padres conversando por media hora, al bajar de mi cuarto y salir al jardín lo vi agarrado de la ventana y tratando de subir, ya que si se soltaba haría el suficiente ruido para que lo descubrieran, me fui corriendo a la entrada y les dije a mis padres que había viso un ratón bastante grande por lo que los cuatro entraron para ver donde se había metido, antes de entrar vi que él había salido y se subía a un auto negro que estaba estacionado frente a la casa de al lado y se perdió por la calle sin antes gritarme agradeciéndome.

Como sea, los años de escuela acabaron Bella, deberías ser mas… - Dijo tratando de encontrar una palabra.

¿Normal? – complete por él.

No, nunca serias normal – Siguió burlándose – Solo diviértete y sale más, eres joven – Dijo un poco más serio – bueno, yo me iré por ese café ¿Crees que Rose acepte si la invito? – Pregunto con cierto temor.

Claro – Dije con una sonrisa, todos en la editorial sabíamos la atracción que existía entre ellos y a la cual ninguno se daba cuenta – Ve por ella tigre – Dije palmeándola la espalda y guiándolo a la salida.

Siento que me echas – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Qué bueno que te des cuenta – Bromeé – Suerte.

Tú la necesitas mas –

Mm – Suspire viéndolo desaparecer por las escaleras.

OH dios esta aquí – Escuche un susurro detrás de mí.

Mm – Dije mirando a todas las mujeres de la editorial mirando anhelantes hacia la oficina de mi jefe que se encontraba un poco apartada del resto, cuando me decidía a entrar nuevamente y seguir con mi trabajo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de unos 26 años de piel morena, con unos increíbles ojos azules, su pelo corto y dócil era negro, iba vestido con un traje formal de color azul oscuro el cual llevaba sin corbata y con algunos botones de su camisa abiertos dándole un aire más rebelde, su mirada quedo atrapada en la mía unos pocos segundos antes de que mi jefe me llamara sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Bella, aquí estas – Dijo Jean detrás del hombre – Bella este es Austin Black, Austin ella es Isabella Swan, ella se encargara de la corrección de tu libro – Presento dando un paso a mi lado.

Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Swan – Saludo tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en ella – creo que una vez hizo eso todas las mujeres del lugar soltaron un suspiro, debo decir que incluyéndome - ¿Tiene algo que ver con la diseñadora Annet Swan? – Me pregunto interesado.

El placer es mío señor Black – Conteste luego de unos minutos perdiéndome en su mirada – Temo decirle que no, no soy pariente ni nada de alguien llamado así – Dije de manera más bien cortante.

Bueno ahora es mejor empezar con el trabajo – Interrumpió el tenso silencio que se había formado - Austin te dejo con mi mejor trabajadora – Dijo palmeándole la espalda y dedicándome a mí una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego volver a su oficina, sin antes mandar a todos los curiosos devuelta a su trabajo.

¿Empezamos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Claro, Pase – Dije abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y ofreciéndole el asiento frente a mi escritorio – Bueno Jean me mando hace unas horas el archivo con algunos de los cambios que usted quiso hacerle al libro – Comencé a buscar en mi laptop el archivo.

Si, realmente creo que no soy muy bueno en esto de escribir – Dijo con voz amistosa – pero lo que me ah estado diciendo es que eres una de las mejores así que confió en que harás los arreglos que se estimen convenientes – Dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

Claro, señor Black – Conteste condescendiente –

Mi nombre es Austin – Dijo de pronto – Puedes tratarme informalmente, es una de las razones por la que decidí que la editorial de Jean sea la que publique mi libro – Explico al ver mi cara de confusión.

¿Cómo? – Dije confundida.

Jean es un amigo mío, bueno mas de mi padre, pero tiene un talento único para eso de los libros, mi padre fue compañero de universidad con él, y puedo decirte que era todo un cerebrito – Dijo bromeando – Es por eso que le extraño que Jean se haya inclinado por la economía en vez de por lo que más le apasionaba – Termino de decir mirándome a los ojos.

Claro, eso explica el que su editorial sea tan famosa – Dije siguiéndole la broma.

Bien, como tú te encargaras de los arreglos, creo que sería mejor si nos conocemos un poco mas – Dijo levantándose decidido - ¿Vamos por un café? - Me pregunto extendiéndome su mano.

Pero… - Dije indecisa, ¿Estaría bien salir así como así?, el era alguien famoso después de todo.

No te preocupes – Dijo conciliadoramente – Yo solo vine aquí para conocerte, después de todo tú serás la primera en criticar mi libro – Explico con una sonrisa amistosa.

Yo nunca –

Lo sé – Interrumpió – Se me da bien leer a la gente – Me guiño un ojo – Bien vamos por ese café – Dijo agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome fuera seguida de las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

¿Puedes salir así como así? – Pregunte confundida caminando a su lado hacia la puerta trasera.

Mi padre es el famoso – Recordó – aunque si tendremos que ir con cuidado, las fans más jóvenes de mi padre, piensan que es una buena idea el "Cazarme" – Dijo lo ultimo riéndose.

Claro – sonreí mirándolo sacar su celular.

Eh Allen, voy en camino – Dijo llamando brevemente por su celular para luego colgar y abrirme la puerta.

¿No que no había problema? – Pregunte enarcando una ceja.

Bueno esto solo es por precaución – Respondió divertido dejándome pasar antes – Este es Allen mi amigo y chofer – Presento a un hombre de unos 27 años de ojos y pelo café, que se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta trasera – Allen, ella será la que corregirá mi libro, la señorita Isabella Swan –

Un placer conocerla – Saludo inclinando su cabeza.

El gusto es mío – Salude del mismo modo.

Bueno, hombre, que se te olvido que también soy tu guardaespaldas – Dijo girándose hacia Austin quien solo negó sonriendo.

Mi error – se alzo de hombros – Bien ya sabes dónde ir – Dijo invitándome a pasar dentro del auto.

Vidrios polarizados – Dije volteándome a ver - ¿Otra precaución? – Dije con mofa.

Tal vez – Dijo alzando los hombros despreocupadamente mientras miraba hacia afuera.

**Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción.**

* * *

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado, es la primera historia que hago con estos personajes, asi que cualquier sugerencia o comentario haganmelo saber XD bueno nos leemos!**


End file.
